


Something I Want to Tell You

by Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: "Maybe he's just trying something new?" Abby snuggled in a little, curling up against Leah. "Trying new things is fun. You should try new things, too."Leah shivered and barely resisted pulling Abby in closer. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on the whole 'drunken revelry' thing," she said. "I like being in control, y'know?"Abby nodded against Leah's shoulder, but murmured, "Sometimes letting go is fun, too, though."





	Something I Want to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



"Do you believe this?" Leah asked, flopping down on the couch beside Abby and waving over at Simon, who was barely managing to stand up on the coffee table as he sang along to some horried Justin Bieber song. She was feeling a little floaty, even without having had any alcohol, and her skin buzzed where it touched Abby's.

"His vocal stylings do leave something to be desired," Abby said, enunciating a little bit too clearly to be entirely sober, and Leah wondered how much she'd had to drink. Wondered what it would taste like if she just leaned over and brushed her lips against Abby's. 

She pushed the thought down as firmly as she could, although when Abby looked over at her and just _smiled_ , it got harder and harder to ignore. "Yeah, like, how drunk is he? I've never seen him like this." Leah bit her lip and looked over at him again. "You think he's okay?"

"Maybe he's just trying something new?" Abby snuggled in a little, curling up against Leah. "Trying new things is fun. You should try new things, too."

Leah shivered and barely resisted pulling Abby in closer. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on the whole 'drunken revelry' thing," she said. "I like being in control, y'know?" 

Abby nodded against Leah's shoulder, but murmured, "Sometimes letting go is fun, too, though."

Abruptly, Leah got up from the couch, and Abby flailed a bit as she fell horizontal. "Uh, I think Simon needs-- something," Leah floundered, but she smiled at Abby. "I'll catch up with you in a bit?"

* * *

It took forever for Simon to fold up his laptop and go to sleep; Leah almost sat up to ask what happened when he exclaimed, "Shit!" but couldn't quite bring herself to let him know she's still awake, too. Finally, she could hear him start to snore softly, and she pulled out her phone, which had buzzed softly under her hand seven times in the last minute, and opened up the texts from Abby.

They were all pretty basic drunken rambling, although the spelling improved as, Leah assumes, the other girl sobered up. She thought about replying to her, then locks her phone again and tucks it under her pillow before rolling back over.

And then pulled it out again, opened up the texts again, and, before she could talk herself out of it, sent: _I want to try something new. With you._

Leah didn't expect a reply, at least not right away; after the flurry of texts, they'd stopped abruptly, and she'd assumed that Abby had passed out, or fallen asleep, or whatever drunk people do. It's only a few seconds later, though, that Abby replies with a bunch of exclamation marks and a few emoji hearts, and Leah's heart flutters in return.

_Can we talk? Tomorrow?_ Leah asked, her stomach turning with nerves.

Another few seconds passed before Abby replied, a simple: _Y! Lunch?_ followed by, _passing out now talk 2mrw!_

Leah smiled at her phone, nervous and excited and not sure what she was doing, but she locked her phone, tucked it back under her pillow, and fell asleep far faster than she'd have thought possible.

* * *

"C'mon," Abby said, pulling Leah along behind her into the empty theatre. "No one's here right now. Ms. Albright's rehearsing with a few people down in the music room."

Leah's heart had started racing the moment that she saw Abby in the lunch room, and something in her face must have let Abby know that she _really_ wanted to talk somewhere private, because she'd pulled her away from their friends with a quick, bright, "Girl talk!" before leading her through the halls to the empty, abandoned theatre. 

"Oh, no, it's--" Leah said, but Abby just grinned at her and pulled her up onto the stage. "I mean, it's not anything..."

"Oh, please," Abby retorted. "This is _totally_ big. Probably cool, too, but you clearly wanted to talk about something big, so. You, me, an empty theatre, and-- trying something new?"

There was something in Abby's face that Leah couldn't quite identify, but it gave her a little thrill down her spine. "Uh, yeah. Something... new," she confirmed, and swallowed.

"Leah," Abby said, her voice soft and her eyes kind, "stop me if this isn't the kind of thing you were talking about?"

Leah had to be dreaming. It _had_ to be a dream, because Abby was stepping in close, leaning in, one hand coming up to cup Leah's face as she brought her face up close to meet it. Abby's breath was warm against Leah's lips, and a little bit ticklish, and Leah's tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips. "It's--" she breathed, unable to form a full sentence. "Yeah, this is--" and then their lips touched.

They were still for a moment, just barely kissing, before Abby grinned against Leah's mouth and pulled away. "I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Leah in a strong, warm hug. "So, uh, you like me, then?"

Leah nodded slowly, tears pricking her eyes. "Yeah, I-- I do," she said. "I guess I'm... I dunno. I think I might be bi?"

"Well, I am _definitely_ bi," Abby replied, "so, y'know. Does anyone else know? Nick, or Simon?"

"No, I haven't told anyone," Leah said, shaking her head. "I've tried to tell Simon a few times, but I've just never really managed to say it."

"Well, you've told someone now." Abby grinned up at Leah. "And I'm not going to say you have to tell anyone else, but if you _wanted_ to maybe tell Simon and Nick, I'd be up for that, too."

"Can we... Uh. Did you want to go see a movie this weekend?" Leah blurted out. ignoring the idea of telling anyone else for the moment. "You and me?"

"Why, Miss Leah," Abby drawled, "are you asking me out on a date?"

Leah nodded shyly. "Yeah, I, uh, I think I am."

"Then I am absolutely saying yes."

* * *

Simon stared at Leah and Abby across the table, his eyes wide as he blurted out, "Oh, _shit_." Leah could _feel_ Abby's eyes darkening beside her, and honestly she was pretty sure the expression on her face was about the same, because this was _not_ an acceptable way for Simon to react to the fact that the two of them were dating. Even Nick, beside Simon, was looking confused, because it was also just a _weird_ way for Simon to react.

"No, no, I mean--" Simon floundered, before cutting himself off and looking down. "I, uh..."

"You don't have a _problem_ with this, do you, Simon?" Abby asked, her voice sharp, and he shook his head. Leah laid a hand on Abby's arm, silently asking her to give Simon a moment, and Abby looked over and nodded.

It took him a few seconds, but Leah could see him swallow before looking up, his eyes bright with unshed tears; she can't help but wonder if he did like her, after all, before he opens his mouth and blurts out, "I'm gay." 

He looked almost as surprised to have said it as Leah felt to hear it, although Abby huffed a soft chuckle and a quiet, "Oh."

"No, it's..." Simon said, and swallowed again. "It's not just... So, uh, Martin Addison has been blackmailing me."

Leah's blood ran cold, and beside her, Abby sat up straight, a murderous look in her eyes as she asked, "He's been _what_?"

It wasn't a question.

"He found out that I'm-- that I'm gay," Simon stammered, "and he's been threatening to leak my emails if I don't, uh... Help him get together with you, Abby."

And everything clicked. "Oh my _God_ , the Hallowe'en party," Abby moaned, and Simon just nodded. "Simon, what emails?"

The story was almost too much to believe: Simon's secret, anonymous penpal, and he was pretty clearly madly in love with whoever the other boy was; Martin finding the emails, taking the screenshots, and threatening Simon to get his help with Abby. "Well," Leah said, firmly. "Clearly we need to have a... talk... with Martin." Abby nodded, and reached across the table to take Simon's hand.

"You could have told us," Nick said, sounding a little a bit disgruntled, but he was shaking his head. "I mean, maybe I just don't get it, but... Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't ready," Simon explained, and Leah and Abby both nodded. "Like, I can't explain it any more than that. I just... I still don't think I'm ready, but--"

"But you had to say something," Abby finished, "and you couldn't lie anymore." Simon nodded, slowly, and gripped Abby's hand like a lifeline. "Well, you've told us," she said, with a soft smile, and Simon managed a weak smile in return. "And we're still here, and the world hasn't ended."

"Now we just need to figure out what to do about Martin," Leah mused, and Abby just grinned at them all.

"Oh, you leave that to me," she said. "By the end of the day, this will all be over."


End file.
